


Important Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Watch Those Teeth [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cages, Cock Cages, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fighting with Fists, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Little bit of aftercare, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Paddling, Panties, Restraints, Roughness, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Drop, Threats of Punishment, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Felix and Locus can completely finish their mission on Chorus, Wash needs to talk to a very important person. At this meeting, he will be tested. Will he pass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Important Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, back again. Guess who's back?  
> So this is the continuation of Watch Those Teeth. It will tell the story of Wash and his misadventures alongside Felix and Locus.  
> I don't want to spoil anything, but some new faces will be appearing soon!  
> Like last time, I will be taking prompts for this story. If you would like to send in a prompt and see YOUR idea become part of the story, please go to my tumblr kiltedryan.tumblr.com and send me an ask. Also, you can find updates on the story process and some sneak peeks on tumblr as well!

“No no no,” Felix complained, slapping Wash’s hands out of the way and fixing the tie that was around Wash’s neck. 

“It’s this way,” Felix added as he got the tie knotted the way he wanted. Wash watched him, shrugging a bit. 

“If you say so,” he agreed easily. Felix smiled, kissing Wash’s lips softly. Since Tucker’s visit, things had changed. Wash no longer had any fight left in him. Felix and Locus were nicer, leaving the door to Wash’s room open and letting him wander around with a guard. He got his helmet back even, though it was little comfort without the rest of his armor. At least things were easier for him. He went along with everything, got good food and kisses often. It was nice. He tried not to think about Felix or Locus as the enemy or Tucker as his friend. He removed himself from it as much as possible. 

Now Wash was standing there in a black suit while Felix fussed over his hair. He was told that he was going to an important meeting and had to look his best. He could tell that the clothes were new, the pants with the clean line still through them and the shirt fresh smelling. They also fit him well. He was a little disturbed by that fact, but ignored it. 

“Perfect,” Felix commented, stepping back and looking him up and down slowly. His smile turned sinister, a look Wash knew. Felix would be back later for him. Wash was sure of it. 

“You forgot something,” Locus’ voice spoke up. Wash turned to watch him walk into the room. Locus placed a kiss on Wash’s lips before handing a box to Felix. The shorter man looked almost giddy as he moved towards the bed to open the box. 

“Get him ready for it,” Felix ordered. Locus and Wash shared a look. Out of the two of them, Wash thought Locus was his favorite. Locus was quieter, less prone to anger and seemed to get just as annoyed with Felix as Wash did. However, when Locus did get mad, Felix was Wash’s favorite. At least Felix didn’t go too hard when he was mad like Locus did. Wash sometimes could still feel the pain from Locus. 

“Pants down and bend,” Locus instructed, playing a firm hand on Wash’s back. Wash didn’t even bother with a confused look, half the time he didn’t know what was going on but he had grew to accept it all. He undid his black belt, pushing down his pants slowly to tease before bending over and waiting. He had no underwear on, like always. Felix and Locus never gave him any. Said it was easier without it. 

“I love when he does that,” Felix muttered, “He’s still so innocent like.” Wash nearly snorted. He wasn’t innocent. Not at all. Wet fingers circled his entrance before two pushed in. Wash shut his eyes, letting out a small noise. He was used to it now and two fingers was nothing to him. 

“Do you have the remote?” Locus wondered as he moved his fingers in and out of Wash slowly, curling them as he dragged them out to make Wash shudder. 

“Course I do. I was almost thinking of giving it to him. Wouldn’t that be a treat?” Felix suggested. Locus shoved his fingers in hard, making Wash cry out. 

“No. He’s ours. We’re sharing him enough as it is. I don’t want him to get a chance at David at all,” Locus argued. Wash rolled his eyes. David. God he hated that name, but Locus liked to use it to make a point. 

“Fine fine,” Felix agreed as a hand settled on Wash’s ass and massaged it softly. The fingers left Wash, making him whine a bit. Something bigger was pressed against his hole before being pushed in slowly. Wash moaned, pushing back. Figured Locus would want him plugged. The man had a bit of an obsession with Wash being ‘filled’ often. This would be nothing compared to the time Locus made him workout with a plug in. 

“I love him like this,” Felix muttered, voice sounding a little breathless, “so obedient and easy.” Locus hummed in reply. The plug was pushed in all the way and the hands left him. Someone, Wash would put his money on Locus, pulled on his pants while someone else grabbed his shoulder to make him stand up straight. 

“Tuck your shirt back in. Look presentable,” Locus ordered, “we’re leaving soon.” Wash obeyed, tucking his shirt in carefully and doing up his belt again. Felix took his hand, pulling Wash towards the door. Locus followed. They left the room, walking down the hall. Wash looked around like he always did, trying to memorize the path they were taking. It was a habit of his. He shifted awkwardly as they walked, feeling the plug move inside him. They got into the elevator, going up three floors. 

“Behave,” Locus warned, “don’t make us look bad.” 

“We don’t want to punish you,” Felix added. Wash glanced at them both, nodding his head. He always thought it was unique how they did that. How one would say something and the other seemed to finish the thought. The threat of a punishment from either of them was enough to make him want to behave. He hated punishments. There were never, ever fun or short. The elevator opened with a ding and Felix dragged Wash out. 

They walked down a hallway again before getting to a door. There were four guards standing outside, two on each side. Wash wondered who was so important that they needed four guards. The door was opened and Felix walked in. When Wash saw him, he wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something. He wanted to lose it. He did nothing but squeeze Felix’s hand instead. 

The Chairman. Hargrove. Wash had never thought he would see the man who had sent Locus and Felix to destroy a planet, yet here he was, sitting behind a desk without a care in the world. Wash stared openly as Locus moved forward. Felix pulled Wash closer, giving him a kind smile. Wash relaxed a little. Felix wanted him to. That smile told him that Felix was here for him. Felix was staying close. 

“Agent Washington,” Hargrove spoke up, making Wash turn to look at him. The old man’s eyes bore into Wash’s. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Hargrove continued. Wash glanced at Locus, wondering if he was supposed to reply. He wasn’t supposed to talk to the guards or anyone without Locus’ and Felix’s permission. Locus nodded. 

“Thank you, sir,” Wash replied, swallowing a bit. Locus looked over Wash at Felix before nodding. Wash heard a click. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the anal plug he was wearing started to move. He bit his lip quickly to stop the gasp, moving back into Felix a bit. Hargrove didn’t seem to notice thankfully. 

“No need to call me sir. You don’t work for me anymore and as of now, Felix and Locus don’t either. They’re simply here for their final payment,” Hargrove explained. Wash tried to focus. He really did. But the plug was moving right against his prostate and it felt so good. He wanted to cover himself. He didn’t want the Chairman to see him get hard from a stupid toy. 

“Final payment?” he choked out. Hargrove nodded. 

“Chorus is gone and my business can now get started, thanks to your partners,” Hargrove told him. “I did request to meet you before they leave. Alone if I remember right.” Hargrove turned to give Felix and Locus a look. Felix let go of Wash’s hand, moving away. 

“Wait-no,” Wash whimpered, turning to reach out towards Felix. He didn’t want to be left alone with this evil man. Locus gave Wash a stern look as he walked by. 

“Behave,” Locus whispered, causing Wash’s hand to fall. He took a deep breath, turning back to the chairman as Felix and Locus vanished out the door. As soon as it shut, the plug started to move faster. Wash didn’t stop the gasp in time, feeling himself blush as Hargrove raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m going to offer you something, Agent Washington,” Hargrove started, “another chance to prove yourself to me. Felix and Locus have you under their thumbs, but with a little persuasion they would let you leave and work for me again. Would you want that? A chance to get back in armor and do something with you-” 

“No,” Wash cut in. Not again. Never again. Not for Hargrove. Not for anyone. He was done being someone’s weapon. Sure, Locus and Felix had kidnapped him and used him for sex, but there was something behind it. They actually did care for him. Wash wasn’t going to throw that in their faces. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m very happy where I am,” Wash forced the words out as the plug vibrated inside him. Hargrove didn’t seem surprised to say the least. The door opened and Felix was at Wash’s side in a second. 

“Is that all?” Wash asked curiously. 

“That’s all I wanted. You’re all dismissed,” Hargrove replied with a nod. Felix pulled Wash from the room. As soon as they were in the hallway, Wash’s back was against the wall and Felix’s mouth was on his neck, leaving dark marks. 

“God you’re amazing,” Felix growled. Wash tilted his head back and moaned, not even caring that the guards were still close by. Felix was touching him and that’s what mattered. 

“You passed,” Locus declared as the plug went faster. Wash cried out loudly, pulling Felix in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Passed?” he wondered when he pulled away from Felix’s lips. Both of the mercs smiled at him before Felix shoved his hand down Wash’s pants. Wash moved his hips as Felix started to stroke him. 

“Such a good boy,” Felix purred. Wash groaned, letting his hands pull at Felix’s clothes before he reached out for Locus. The man took his hand before reaching around and grabbing Wash’s ass. He moved his fingers just right to push against the plug, fucking Wash with it a bit as Felix stroked him. 

“You didn’t leave us,” Locus explained, kissing Wash’s cheek and moving to whisper in his ear. “You told the Chairman no.” Felix’s hand squeezed Wash’s cock hard, making it really hard to focus. 

“Please,” Wash begged softly. Locus and Felix shared a look and a kiss before attaching their mouths to both sides of Wash’s neck. Locus pushed on the plug hard and Felix’s hand moved faster.

“Cum for us,” they both ordered together. Wash through his head back and let go, cumming hard into Felix’s hand and clenching down on the still vibrating plug. It made him shake for a while before he nearly collapsed against the two of them. The plug turned off, leaving Wash calm and stuffed.

“You’re ours,” Felix explained. 

“Forever now,” Locus added. Together they helped him back to his room, pulling off the suit piece by piece until he was bare. Felix pulled the plug out slowly, tossing it aside before they both climbed in bed with him, cuddling against him. Wash shut his eyes, relaxing and going loose. 

“When are we leaving?” He wondered, turning to press his face against Locus’ chest. 

“When we wake up,” Locus answered. 

“We have a new home to go to,” Felix added, “you’re going to love it.” Wash hummed softly. 

“I’m sure I will.”


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash gets a tour of the house and a surprise. Afterwards, Locus and Felix lay down the rules.

Wash looked around with wide eyes, taking it all in. Felix had just unlocked the door to the new house, letting Wash in. He was always stunned just by the entrance way. In front of him was two set of stairs on either side of a large room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was like something from the movies. An arm wrapped around Wash’s waist. 

“There’s a lot more to see,” Felix informed him. “The entertainment room is one of my favorite rooms.” Wash looked over at him curiously before nodding. 

“Show me?” he asked. Felix’s face lit up and he guided Wash away from the front door. Locus appeared at the top of the stairs as Felix and Wash climbed them. He had left early to get things ready. Wash wasn’t sure what he needed to get ready, but he didn’t ask. 

“I thought the toy room would be your favorite,” Locus wondered as Felix got in front of him. They shared a small kiss before Felix shrugged. 

“It’s on the list. I have too many favorites,” Felix admitted. Wash smiled a bit. That was Felix through and through. Locus moved to kiss Wash as well, causing him to shut his eyes for a moment before smiling at the taller man. Locus smiled back before nodding. 

“Go on. I’ll catch up with you both,” Locus told them before heading down the stairs. Felix watched, smiling to himself before he looked at Wash. 

“We have a surprise for you. That’s what he’s getting ready, but I didn’t tell you,” Felix whispered before taking Wash down the hall. Wash wondered for a brief moment what the surprise would be, but as Felix started opening doors to the rooms, he quickly forgot about it. 

The first room was an office. It held a large elegant desk with two computer screens sitting on it. There was a large window overlooking the grounds. Felix explained that this was Locus’ office, and while Wash got to see it now, it was up to Locus who got to go in afterwards. 

The next room was Felix’s. It was plain, which surprised Wash, but it also was stock full of art supplies. Spray paint, acrylic paint, canvases. While the walls were blank and there was no furniture, it as clear what Felix was going to do in the room. 

“Same rule as Locus’ office,” Felix reminded him, “you don’t go in unless I say you can.” Wash nodded as they kept moving down the hall. Felix opened a door to a bedroom and Wash stared with want. 

The bed was huge, looking soft and inviting. There was a dark wood dresser and side table along with a small desk and a few lamps. Felix guided Wash over to the closet, opening the door and making Wash’s mouth drop open. It was a walk in closet, stocked full of clothes and shoes and everything someone could want to wear. 

“This is our bedroom,” Felix explained, wrapping an arm around Wash’s waist. 

“Ours? Like all three of us?” Wash clarified. Felix nodded. 

“All three. There’s two other bedrooms if we have guest, but this is the one you’ll be sleeping in,” Felix told him, placing a kiss on Wash’s cheek. 

“I like it,” Wash admitted, “it’s impressive.” 

“I know right? Locus did most of this room and his office. I took care of my room and the entertainment room. We worked together on your surprise,” Felix informed him with a smile. 

“Speaking of which,” Locus spoke up, walking through the door. Wash jumped a little in surprise himself. Locus always had good timing. Felix rolled his eyes. 

“I swear you just follow us around so you can come in at the right moment,” Felix commented before Locus kissed his lips. 

“You would love that,” Locus replied before turning to Wash. 

“Surprise is all ready, since Felix already ruined some of it-”

“Hey!” 

“You need to close your eyes and be a good boy now,” Locus ignored Felix’s outburst, focusing on Wash. Wash shut his eyes quickly, nodding his head. 

“I’ll be good,” he echoed, the words familiar on his tongue. Hands touched him, taking his own and squeezing before he was guided from the room. Wash shut his eyes tighter, not wanting to accidentally see anything. He was lead downstairs, taking the steps slowly then lead through the house. He heard a door open and Felix let out a gleeful noise. 

“When you open your eyes, I want you to look around at all of it before you react,” Locus told him. Wash nodded in understanding, wondering what he was going to see. The hands left him, leaving him alone and lost. 

“Open your eyes,” Locus whispered, his breath hitting Wash’s cheek. Wash opened his eyes, adjusting before he let out a choked noise. What the hell!? They had to be kidding! Wash knew that Locus and Felix were....possessive and in some ways kinky would be the perfect word to describe them, but this takes the cake. 

The room was dimly light, but Wash could make out that one wall had a green x painted on it and the wall across from it had a orange stripe. They clearly stood for Locus and Felix. It was the rest of the room that made Wash freak out. There were hooks on the wall, toys hanging down off it in assorted color and sizes along side three different paddles and whips, but all that was okay with Wash. It was the cage in the corner, the bench type furniture with scraps on it and the odd pole with a dildo attached to it that was freaking him out. He swallowed thickly, turning to look at Locus then Felix in confusion. 

“Wh-what is all this?” he wondered softly. Felix smirked. 

“It’s your play room,” he answered, as if it was so obvious. Wash turned his eyes toward Locus for a better explanation. None came.

“You’re not really going to put me in a cage?” he asked, voice shaking a bit. Locus moved towards him, cupping Wash’s cheek before kissing him. 

“Only if you’re bad,” Locus warned. Wash nodded. He would never be bad if that meant he never went in that cage. 

“Let’s get started,” Felix declared, moving towards the array of toys. Locus kissed Wash again before following after his partner. 

“Now that we’re here,” Locus said, “there’s going to be some new rules.” Felix picked up a toy, a rather large toy, but Locus took it and put it back, picking up a different one. Felix pouted, switching the toy again. Locus smiled and nodded. 

“What are the rules?” Wash wondered, watching them with a small grin. It was always sweet to watch them interact with each other. 

“Rule number one: you do not wear shirts inside the house. Ever. Not unless Felix or I tell you otherwise,” Locus began. Wash nodded. That was easy enough. Felix walked over and kissed Wash before grabbing his ass. Wash kissed back easily. Felix helped him out of his shirt, tossing the thing aside like it had offended him. 

“Rule number two,” Locus went on while Felix groped and touched Wash all over. “You don’t sit on any furniture unless we allow it besides the bed. That you can sit and lay on whenever.” Wash frowned a bit at that before shrugging. Could be worse. Felix pulled Wash’s pants down, leaving him naked. 

“Rule number three: no underwear. Unless we give you some,” Locus added, looking Wash up and down. Wash blushed a bit before nodding in understanding. Felix went back to running his hands over Wash’s skin, palming as his ass and even spreading his cheeks a bit. 

“Rule number four: you tell us if you’re in pain,” Locus ordered, walking over and batting Felix aside. He took Wash’s arm and guided him towards the odd bench, pushing on his back so he bent over it. Wash took a deep breath, glancing at the straps in worry. 

“Don’t worry. That’s only if you’re bad,” Felix assured him before wet fingers pressed against his hole. Wash moaned, pushing back. 

“Rule number five,” Locus kept talking as the fingers stretched Wash, “you don’t say no.” Wash nodded. That was an obvious one. The fingers pulled out and something bigger and more solid was pushed in. Wash moaned, shuddering a bit as the toy was pressed against his prostate. If this thing vibrated like the last one, he wasn’t going to be happy. 

“Rule number six, you keep the toy in until we take it out,” Locus informed him before pulling him to stand up straight. Felix helped him back into his pants and patted his ass. Wash shivered as he turned to look at them. 

“What if I need....” he trailed off. Felix and Locus shared a look. 

“Ask first,” Locus answered, “or at least tell us that you’re going to.” Wash blushed before nodding. That was embarrassing. 

“Rule number seven,” Felix spoke up, surprising Wash as his eyes snapped to watch the man, “you do not leave this house without one of us. Ever.” Wash nodded quickly. That made a lot of sense. Locus ran his hands over Wash’s chest, playing with his nipples and making him whimper a bit. 

“Rule number eight,” Felix said as he pulled Wash away from Locus into a soft kiss, “you eat when we tell you to. No starving. No saying you’re not hungry. You eat.” 

“Rule number nine: no one else touches you unless we say it’s okay,” Felix informed him. Wash physically relaxed at that. He could totally live with that. He trusted Felix and Locus more than random strangers. Locus stole Wash back and palmed the front of his pants. Wash moved into it, groaning softly. 

“Rule number ten: your collar is to be worn at all times unless we take it off you for whatever reason,” Felix declared before clapping his hands, “that’s it!” 

“Wait, collar?” Wash protested. Locus moved away from them, picking up a box Wash hadn’t noticed and brought it over. He opened it up, pulling out a black collar. Wash backed up. A collar? A real collar. They wanted him to wear that?! 

“Shh shh,” Felix hushed, pulling Wash into a hug and rubbing his back, “it feels nice. Only the best for you. Try it on. You’ll love it. It’s to show everyone that you’re ours.” Wash took a deep breath before nodding. He wanted to be good. He didn’t want the cage. 

Wash moved away from Felix, allow Locus to wrap the collar around his neck and secure it. It did feel nice. He expected the leather to chafe or hurt, but as Wash moved his head, it was soft. It weighed a bit. He at least knew it was there, but it wasn’t completely unpleasant. 

“Such a good boy,” Felix commented as Locus smiled, reaching around to grab Wash’s ass and kissing him hard. 

“You follow the rules; you’ll be a good boy,” Locus told him. Wash nodded. He could do that. He could be good. He could do this.


	3. Be Good For Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix leaves for the day. Locus has big plans for Wash. Wash learns a new word and his own limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Daddy kink in this one! If you don't like daddy kink, you can completely skip this chapter and not lose any plot or anything. It's just porn.   
> I'm also still taking prompts on my tumblr http://kiltedryan.tumblr.com/

“Bye Felix!” Wash called after Felix had kissed him over twenty times, pulling on Wash’s collar till their lips connected again and again. He was off to hang out with some old friends, leaving Wash alone with Locus. The past three weeks had been crazy. Wash watched the door close and wasn’t even surprised when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against Locus’ chest. 

Both Felix and Locus had been touchy the last few weeks. Wash couldn’t walk into a room without getting pulled into a lap, hugged or kissed. Hands were all over him all the time. He had gotten used to having a toy in, grateful that usually they were smaller and didn’t hinder his movement, but Felix had an obsession with grabbing Wash, sliding a hand inside the back of his pants and playing with the toy until Wash was begging for it. It happened only about three times a day, but Wash hadn’t cummed this many times since he was a teenager. 

Not only was the toy used often, but wherever Wash went, he had the chance of getting bent over and fucked. He found that out when he was cooking in the kitchen and Locus came in. It took about three kisses before Wash was face down over the counter with his pants down. Locus bit at his back, leaving marks as he fucked Wash slowly. Felix had watched most of it, whistling and egging Locus on. Felix fucked him in the living room and the art room. Locus liked to have Wash ride him in his office. It was all normal routine now. Thankfully, they hadn’t used to the toy room yet. Wash was still rather unsure about that place. 

“Felix is gone,” Locus muttered against Wash’s neck, kissing it before biting lightly. Wash nodded slowly, relaxing against Locus easily. 

“We’re all alone,” Locus went on, “there’s been something I’ve wanted to try. You’ll have to be very good.” Wash tilted his head to give Locus more room to kiss and bite. 

“I’ll be good,” he promised. He was sure he could handle anything Locus threw at him. He’d gotten good at a lot of stuff now. Locus turned Wash around, smiling at him before leaning down to kiss Wash deeply. Wash kissed back, melting in Locus’ hands. 

“We’re going to the toy room,” Locus informed him, “just so I have more toys to use.” Wash tensed up, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

“Locus-” 

“No,” Locus cut Wash off, making Wash pause in confusion. Locus suddenly looked embarrassed and unsure. Wash had never seen him like this before. 

“Locus, are you-” 

“Not Locus,” Wash got cut off again and was even more confused. 

“I want you,” Locus went on, “I want you to call me daddy.” Wash’s eyes widened and he took a step back. 

“What?!” he squeaked out. Locus was kidding right? This had to be a joke. 

“Do not make me repeat myself,” Locus growled. Wash considered his options as the lump in his throat felt larger. He tried swallowing it down, but uneasiness kept him from doing so. He didn’t want to make Locus mad. He didn’t want to be bad and get in trouble. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Wash said quickly to try and soothe the other man. Locus didn’t say anything, staring at Wash silently. “Daddy?” Wash added, sounding unsure about the word. Locus couldn’t be serious about this. Of all the things, this had to be the most ridiculous. Locus tilted his head before nodding. 

“Better,” Locus agreed, taking Wash’s hand and guiding him away from the front door to the toy room. Wash tensed up as Locus shut the door to the room, leaving Wash trapped with all the machines. Locus walked around, grabbing what he seemed to need as Wash watched him. 

“Take off your clothes,” Locus ordered, though his voice stayed gentle. Wash relaxed. At least Locus wasn’t mad. He pushed down his pants, picking them up and folding them before dropping them by the door. He shivered a bit and shifted, getting impatient quickly. 

“Felix didn’t put a toy in right?” Locus wondered as he walked over to Wash. Wash nodded. He felt oddly empty, but he wasn’t going to tell Locus that. 

“You will answer me,” Locus ordered, “If I ask you a question, I want a verbal reply.” Wash bit his lip, nodding again. 

“No. No Felix didn’t put a toy in,” he vocalized. Locus gave him a sad look. 

“Say it. Get used to it,” Locus prompted, kissing Wash before reaching down and wrapping a hand around Wash’s cock. Wash moaned slowly, moving his hips with Locus’ hand. 

“No Felix didn’t put a toy in, daddy,” Wash repeated, adding the last word and blushing. It was so odd to say. Why did Locus want to try this? 

“Much better,” Locus agreed, pulling his hand away and reaching around to palm Wash’s ass, “on your knees. You know what to do. Make me proud.” Wash obeyed, sinking to his knees easily and reaching up to undo Locus’ pants. 

He pulled Locus’ cock out, getting to work right away. He licked at the head before taking it in his mouth. He started to suck and twirl his tongue the way Felix always had him do. A hand found it’s way into his hair, pushing him to take more into his mouth. Wash obeyed, relaxing his throat and taking it. He had gotten so much better at this since the first time. It helped that he did this nearly every day to at least one of them, if not both. Wash heard Locus moan and smiled around the cock in his mouth. He always loved the noises the man made. 

“That’s it,” Locus praised, rubbing Wash’s head, “So good for me. So good for daddy.” Hearing Locus say it, hearing Locus call himself it made it real. He kept working, not sure what he should do besides keep trying to get Locus off. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling him off. 

“I’m going to give you a choice. Listen to both of them before you decide,” Locus offered. Wash looked up at him and nodded his head. 

“First option,” Locus told him, walking over to the toy wall and pulling off a large blue toy. It looked like it would hurt. 

“You wear this for the rest of the day. It does vibrate so there’s that,” Locus explained. Wash stared at the toy, licking his lips nervously. 

“Or,” Locus said as he walked over to the odd machine that had a pole with a dildo at the end, “I hook you up to this for an hour. Just one hour. You get to choose. All day with the vibrator. Or one hour with the fucking machine.” Wash looked at the machine curiously before glancing at the toy in Locus’ hand. Toy or machine? Machine or toy? Which one could he handle? 

“The machine, daddy,” Wash decided on, the word slipping out of his mouth easier this time. He wanted to be good, keep Locus happy and not be put in the cage. 

“Good choice,” Locus replied, smiling brightly. He looked excited. Wash must have made the right choice. Locus started to mess with the machine before calling Wash over. Wash got up, walking over and looking at the machine closely. Locus pulled him into a kiss, pushing Wash down gently.

Leather was placed around one of Wash’s wrists before it was pulled behind his back. The other wrist got the same treatment. Wash was pushed down till his chest hit the floor. Locus moved his legs apart, helping Wash get into the right position with his shoulders down and ass up. Wash blushed a bit, trying not to wiggle. This spot always made him feel overexposed. Locus messed with the machine more, making Wash wait. 

“One hour,” Locus reminded Wash as the cold, wet dildo was pressed against Wash’s hole. Wash panted a bit, moving backwards a bit before a hand came down on his ass. Wash let out a shocked gasp of pain. 

“Behave,” Locus snapped, “You will not move from this spot. You’ll take it for an hour or you’ll spend the night in the cage. Got it?” 

“Yes daddy. I’ll be good,” Wash said quickly, holding himself still for Locus. A moment passed before the dildo was finally pushed in slowly. It stung a bit, but Wash didn’t mind at all. He liked the sting now. He moaned, shuddering a bit at how tortuously slow the toy was moving. Wash bit his lip to stop himself from begging too soon. 

“None of that,” Locus criticized, “I want to hear you.” Wash nodded, letting a groan slip out as the toy retreated just as slowly. 

“More,” Wash begged, not caring that it was too soon. Slow wasn’t fun. He wanted more. Wanted it harder at least. 

“More what?” Locus prompted. A hand rubbed from Wash’s shoulders, down over his wrists to his ass. Wash wiggled a bit in happiness. Locus’ hand felt nice. 

“Make it go faster. Please, please,” Wash explained what he wanted. “Please daddy.” He hoped the dumb name thing would help him get what he wanted. 

“Make what go faster?” Locus asked, causing Wash to groan in frustration. What did Locus want? 

“I don’t know. The machine? Make the machine go faster?” Wash tried. There was a click and the dildo slide in and out a tad faster than before. Wash whined. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more. 

“Daddy, please,” he made one last attempt, “please make the machine fuck me like you do.” Locus hummed a bit as a hand fell on Wash’s head and played with his hair. 

“How do I fuck you, David?” Locus wondered. Wash didn’t flinched at the name anymore. Locus only called him it when Felix wasn’t around, but he didn’t say it to be mean. It meant for Wash to listen more. 

“You fuck me hard. And fast. Till I can’t think,” Wash explained, “I want it like that now too.” A kiss landed on Wash’s head before there was a series of clicks. The toy moved faster, slamming into Wash finally and making him moan happily. 

“Thank you! Thank you, daddy,” he forced out between moans, loving how Locus let out a pleased laugh. An hour of this? Yeah he could do that. He could totally do this. 

***

After about forty-five minutes, Wash let out a broken sob, holding still as much as he could as the machine forced the dildo into him at a bruising pace. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. He tried to make them stop, but it was too hard to focus on the tears when the machine was going the way it was. What had started out fun, enjoyable and exciting had turned into a nightmare. It had only taken about ten minutes before Locus had moved the machine just right to hit Wash’s prostate along with turning on the vibrations in the toy as well. Two minutes later, Wash had his first orgasm. Since then, he’d had two more. His cock was still hard from it all and he knew he still had time left. Locus was walking around, keeping tabs on Wash but ignoring his cries for him to make it stop. 

“Fifteen more minutes,” Locus informed him, sounding pleased with it all. 

“Please-please daddy!” Wash begged again, “Make it stop!” He couldn’t do this! His hole was sore, and he was tired, so tired. There was no way he could come again. It would be impossible. 

“Not yet. You still have time to go,” Locus answered, the same answer Wash had been getting since he had first started begging after the second orgasm. Wash whined loudly, shaking and breathing hard as he tried to figure something out. 

“Anything, I’ll do anything, just make it stop!” Wash offered. The machine slowed down, two clicks sounding and making Wash relax a bit. 

“Wash,” Locus said, “David pay attention now.” Wash turned his eyes to try and look up at Locus, straining his neck a bit. 

“I’ll give you another choice, but you better think carefully about it. You can either wait out the rest of your time with the machine. It’s down to thirteen minutes now. Or, I can stop it and unhook you, but I’m going to fuck you instead. And you’ll have to clean up the floor.” Wash didn’t really need to think about it. Locus’ cock was way better than a toy, and cleaning up the floor wouldn’t be that hard. He cleaned stuff up all the time. 

“You. I want you, daddy,” Wash answered. Locus smirked, moving quickly towards the machine. The vibrations turned off first, letting Wash relax a bit more before the machine gradually started to slow down. Wash shuddered, wiggle away slightly before the toy was finally pulled out all the way and kept out. Wash’s hands were uncuffed after. 

“Stand up,” Locus ordered, helping Wash to his feet. Wash’s leg shook a bit, sore from kneeling so long. Wash didn’t have a lot of time to worry about his legs before he was shoved chest first into the wall. He let out a grunt of pain, trying to get comfortable. Locus forced Wash’s legs apart and placed a hand on the back of Wash’s neck over Wash’s collar. 

“Ready?” Locus wondered. He didn’t wait for an answer before pushing into Wash. Wash’s head fell back and he moaned loudly, pushing back to take more. 

“Fuck yes, yes,” Wash panted, “Please, please, Locus.” 

“Not Locus,” the man reminded him. 

“Daddy, daddy fuck me. Please fuck me,” Wash begged instead. Locus listened, pulling out to slam back in. He started a brutal rhythm, shoving Wash against the wall more. It was different then the machine. Better to Wash. He could feel Locus against his back, feel the man’s hands on his skin and the pace wasn’t perfect. It was humanlike and Wash liked that. 

“Feels good?” Locus prompted. Wash nodded. 

“So good, so good daddy,” he replied, “I love it.” The hand on his hip moved around his waist to wrap around Wash’s cock. 

“Give me another orgasm, David. Cum from my cock,” Locus ordered. Wash shut his eyes, panting loudly. Words abandoned him as Locus continued to fuck him. Locus’ hand stroked him in time with the fucking, making Wash see stars behind his eyes. After a while, Wash let out a small disapointed cry. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t cum. It wasn’t going to happen. 

“Please-please daddy cum for me. I can’t myself,” He explained sadly. He didn’t want to let Locus down, but there was no way he could cum again.

“You can and you will,” Locus growled, hips snapping harder. His hand got tighter around Wash’s cock. Tears came back to Wash. It was too much. Way too much. His cock and ass hurt. He couldn’t-he let out a scream as it hit him unexpectedly. His body spasmed and he shook violently, leaning against the wall for support. 

“I told you,” Locus groaned, hips still moving as he kept fucking Wash, “I knew you could be a good boy for me.” Wash stuck his ass out for more Locus, nodding his head a bit. 

“Yes daddy,” he agreed quietly, trying to move his hips with Locus to get the other man off. Locus’ hands moved off Wash’s neck and cock to his hips. Locus held him tightly and went wild, thrusting without a pace into Wash. It didn’t take long before Wash felt it and moaned along with Locus as the man came inside him. Locus leaned into Wash, kissing his neck a few times before stepping away and pulling out. Wash whined a bit, turning around to smile at Locus. 

“Was that what you wanted, daddy?” he wondered. Locus smiled, nodding his head slowly. 

“It was,” he admitted, moving to kiss Wash’s lips gently. 

“Now clean the floor up,” Locus reminded Wash when they parted. Wash nodded, walking towards the door. Locus grabbed his wrist. 

“No,” the man ordered, “I want you to clean it up with your mouth.” Wash blushed, looking at the cum splatters on the ground from earlier. He gave Locus a pleading look, but the man’s face was blank. Wash took a few steps toward the machine before kneeling down. This was going to be gross. He didn’t really want to do this. 

“David, be good for me. You’ve been so good all day. Don’t mess it up now,” Locus warned him. Wash thought about it for a second more before bending over and licking the ground. He made a face at the taste of cold cum, but the floor was still clean since they hadn’t really used the room. 

Wash kept licking until he couldn’t see any cum on the ground anymore. He wiped his tongue off on the back of his hand before looking over at Locus curiously. Locus’ eyes scanned the ground slowly. He nodded. 

“Good job,” Locus declared. Wash smiled happily, getting up and going over to kiss Locus deeply. Locus kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Wash and holding him close. Wash broke the kiss and cuddled into Locus’ chest a bit. The man was still clothed so Wash grabbed onto his clothes to cling to him. 

“What now, daddy?” Wash wondered after a moment of silence. 

“Let’s go watch a movie until Felix gets home,” Locus answered. “You can go back to calling me Locus for now.” Wash tilted his head. 

“Why did you want to try this in the first place?” he asked curiously. Locus raised an eyebrow at the question before glancing away. He looked a little embarrassed. 

“Curiosity really,” Locus replied. “Someone said I looked like a daddy when I went to town. A guy who was hitting on me. Made me wonder.” Wash smiled, kissing Locus’ cheek. 

“Did it help?” he asked. Locus nodded. 

“It did. We will do this again,” Locus informed him, “But for now. Get dressed. I have a few movies I want to see that Felix will hate.” Wash smiled, letting go of Locus’ clothes before taking the man’s hand. It was stupid right? For him to like Locus this much? For him to like either of them, but he did. And he didn’t care anymore.


	4. Trouble Comes For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash messes up not once, but twice. Can he handle the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Sub Drop and slight panic attacks.

Wash shifted, uncomfortable against the bars, whining when he brushed against his cock. The cold metal around it felt weird. He glanced down, studying the cage like he had a number of times already. He hated it with a passion. Silver metal circles wrapped around Wash’s cock, following the shape of it. Near his his stomach was a lock and around the base of the cage was a orange and green colored stripe. Wash wanted it off. Now. 

He really hadn’t meant to do what he did. Wash had woken up freezing, dragging himself out of bed and putting on a sweater before heading down to make breakfast. That had been strike number one. No shirts unless Felix or Locus told him. Felix had slapped Wash’s face, looking furious, but Locus had calmed him down, making cooing noises about how Wash was cold and they should warm him up. Felix’s anger had faded away into a smirk. 

Wash had agreed, taking off the sweater quickly and dropping to his knees in hopes of making it up to them both. Felix had gone easy enough. Wash pulled out all the tricks on him, making Felix moan and grab at his hair. With Locus, Wash fucked up big time. He hadn’t expected the smack on the ass that Felix had given him. He hadn’t realized his teeth had bite down until Locus let out a pained noise. The anger on the dark skinned man’s face had made Wash turn pale. 

Felix had quickly put together what happened, hauling Wash up and towards the toy room before anyone said a word. Locus had followed after. Wash didn’t even protest as they ripped off his pants. He had fucked up. Big time. They were going to hurt him. It was easier to let it happen and not fight then argue and make it hurt more. Felix had been the one who slid the cage over Wash’s cock, locking it tightly and slapping it. Wash had screamed at that before a ball gag was shoved in his mouth. Locus shoved him towards the cage, opening the door and pushing Wash inside. The sound of the cage locking had broken Wash’s spirit. 

That was where Wash was now, huddled up in a corner and waiting for them to come back. Felix said two hours, but without a clock, Wash had no idea how much time had actually passed. The bars sucked. They pressed into Wash’s legs and when he tried to rearrange, the spots they had been pressing again hurt suddenly as the pressure was released. Wash couldn’t get comfortable no matter how hard he tried. 

Plus with the ball gag in his mouth, saliva was dripping down his chin, making him colder. He swore that they turned the air conditioning on to make him suffer. It was freezing in the toy room now. Wash leaned his head against the bars, sighing heavily and hoping Locus or even Felix would come let him out. 

Wash nearly fell asleep, woken up by the door to the toy room banging open. Felix and Locus walked in, matching blank expressions on their faces. Locus walked over to the cage slowly, looking angrier with each step. 

He unlocked the door to the cage, reaching in and grabbing Wash to pull him out. Wash bit down harder against the gag in his mouth, whining a bit as he was forced to walk. His legs felt like jelly after kneeling on them against the bars for so long. Felix was by the bench, watching Wash intensely as he was moved closer. 

Felix grabbed Wash when he was within reach, helping Locus get him on the bench. There was a pole that went under Wash’s hips, forcing his ass in the air while his arms were secured at the wrist and again by his elbow. His legs were spread apart before a strap wrapped around each of his ankles and right under his knees. Wash tested the restraints, wiggling around a bit, but they were solid. He wasn’t moving at all. A hand came down on his ass, making him cry out against the gag. 

“Punishment isn't over yet, Washy,” Felix declared as his ass was spanked again. Wash arched his head back and whined as loud as he could. 

“Get the toy,” Locus ordered, voice leaving no room for argument. It sent a shiver down Wash’s spine. Pissing off Felix was one thing, but pissing off Locus was horrible. Wash tried to listen as much as he could to what was going on. He heard footsteps, but he couldn’t tell where anyone was or what they were doing. His ass was spread and something wet was placed against him. Wash took a deep breath, reminding himself to relax to make it easier. The toy was pushed in, making Wash’s eyes widen in shock and pain. 

The toy was big, too big. It hurt going in and Wash cried out against the gag, struggling as much as he could against the straps. He shook his head, trying to do anything to get the toy away from him. Nothing helped. The toy was pushed in farther, stretching Wash painfully and filling him up till he felt like it hurt to breathe. 

“Look at that,” Felix commented, “He just needed to be filled up.” Wash whimpered, shaking his head again. He wanted it out. He didn’t like it at all.

“Maybe the plug you’ve been using have been too small,” Locus replied. 

“Maybe. We do have bigger ones. I’ll have to start using them, make sure he’s filled up the way he needs,” Felix agreed with a giggle. Wash tried to ignore them, wanting to relax to make the pain become more bearable. He took a few deep breaths through his nose, calming down slightly. 

Whack! 

Wash heard the noise before he registered the pain. He cried out loudly as his ass flared up with it. Fuck, it hurt. It felt worse than a regular spank and the string was deeper. It also forced the toy to move, slamming it deeper into Wash. 

“I’m thinking thirty. Fifteen for the sweater, fifteen for the bite,” Felix commented loudly walking over to standing in front of Wash. Wash looked up at him, whining a bit against the gag. Felix reached out towards Wash slowly. 

“Thirty it is,” Locus agreed. Felix smirked darkly, pulling his hand back just as it was about to touch Wash. Wash whined, trying to get Felix’s hand back. Just a little comfort. Just something. 

Whack! 

Wash yelped against the gag, trying to move away from what was hitting him. The second one was worst than the first. If they wanted him to take thirty, he was doomed. 

They made it to five before Wash’s eyes filled with tears. He tried to hold them back, but by twelve, he was opening sobbing at each hit. The toy was forced in with each one, fucking Wash a bit along with the sting from whatever was hitting him. Locus and Felix talked about nothing as they dealt out his punishment.

At twenty, Wash was hanging his head, having gone limp as the tears slide down his face. Felix and Locus had fallen silent. The only noise in the room the loud whack along with Wash’s whimpers and soft cries of pain. 

By twenty-five, Wash was out of his head. He deserved this. He had been bad. If he had just listened, he wouldn’t be in pain right now. If he had been good, they wouldn’t have had to punish him. He needed this to be good. Just a few more right? Then they would forgive him and care for him again. 

Two whacks later, Wash panicked. What if they got rid of him? What if he had cross the line too much? What if they were sick of him now? He was horrible. They would never care about him again. 

His mind was at war, stuck between whether or not this would make it up to them, or if they would hate him instead. He barely made a noise at the last three hits. Wash felt the straps come undone, but he didn’t move. 

“Wash?” Felix said, shaking him a bit. 

“Wash?” Locus echoed. He was lifted up, taken off the bench and carried somewhere else. It was warm suddenly. So warm. The pressure in his ass was relieved, and he sank into the warmth more. Hands rubbed his shoulders and back. 

“So good,” someone muttered. 

“Such a good boy,” another voice joined in. Wash shook his head weakly, hiccuping as tears filled his eyes again.

“Not good. Not good at all,” he muttered, unaware he was speaking outloud. 

“Shhhh, David, shhh,” Locus cooed as a kiss was placed on Wash’s forehead. “You took your punishment so well. You did so good for us.” 

“I was bad. I was so bad and now you don’t want me,” Wash cried, bringing his hands up to hide his face. Someone grabbed them, stopping him from hiding. 

“That’s bullshit,” Felix said firmly but softly, “we will always want you. Maybe we pushed a little too far, but you still are here Wash. And I’m not going to let you ever leave. Never ever.” Wash looked around in confusion, realizing that they were in the bathroom, all sitting in the large tub. Wash was naked but Felix and Locus were still clothed, sitting in the water with him. 

“I didn’t mean to bite you,” Wash sobbed, looking at Locus with a torn look, “I would never do that.” Locus glanced at Felix, a unreadable look on his face before he turned back to Wash. The man leaned in and kissed Wash softly, holding Wash’s neck gently and rubbing his thumb against his skin. 

“I forgive you,” Locus whispered as he pulled away. Wash let out a small happy noise before turning to Felix with a sliver of hope. 

“The sweater. I didn’t mean to. I was just cold and I was going to make you breakfast and you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up to ask. And I-” 

“Shush, baby,” Felix ordered, moving in to kiss Wash as well, “I know. I’m sorry we had to punish you, but that’s how you learn.” Wash leaned into Felix, nodding his head. 

“I learned. I learned my lesson. I won’t do it again. I’ll be good,” Wash agreed quickly. A hand ran through his hair. 

“We know you will, David,” Locus muttered, “We know.” They both kissed his cheeks, rubbing along his body until he had fully calmed down. After that, they climbed out, pulling off their wet clothes and drying Wash off. They led him to the bed, putting him in the middle and curling up around him. 

“Sleep now,” Felix encouraged. “In the morning, it’ll be a new day and you’ll get to make up for it.” 

“You’re ours, David. Always,” Locus told him. 

“Forever,” Felix added. 

“Forever,” Wash echoed before shutting his eyes.


	5. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Locus take Wash to a club and makes him perform for a crowd.

“They’re all looking at me,” Wash whispered, pausing a bit as they wanted into the room. The tug on his wrists made him start walking again. 

“They should be,” Felix told him. “You look hot as hell like that.” Wash ducked his head and blushed. He didn’t feel hot. He felt ridiculous. He was wearing a tight black and white striped shirt that stretched over his chest along with a black puffy skirt. His legs were covered by white stockings and on his feet were black shoes. Underneath the skirt was the worst part. White panties with a little black bow that sat just above Wash’s cock along with ties on the side. 

When Locus had showed them to Wash, he had laughed, shaking his head before realizing that the man was serious. Wash had stuttered and whined the whole time it took them to get him ready, earning himself a few smacks on the ass for his trouble. It was just embarrassing to wear them. They were tight, trapping his cock,and with the plug to go along with them, it was uncomfortable to walk. 

The finishing touch of his whole outfit were the handcuffs keeping Wash’s hands together in front of him with a leash attached to it and his collar around his neck. Locus held the other end of the leash, pulling Wash along through the room. Wash couldn’t believe they brought him here of all places. There was so many people! Some were dressed in suits, like Felix and Locus were, while others were dressed more like Wash. Some people didn’t have anything on, walking around or crawling even completely naked. 

“Keep up,” Locus warned, pulling harder on the leash. Felix grabbed Wash’s ass and pinched it a bit. 

“Don’t wanna get lost here, Washy,” Felix added. Wash hurried up, moving almost to Locus’ side. 

“Why are we here?” Wash wondered, “I don’t like-” 

“Well, well.” A man stepped in front of Locus, making them all stop. “You’ll are new here.” Felix moved to takes Wash’s hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. 

“We are,” Felix said with a smile, “wanted to check things out. See if we like it.” The man nodded. 

“I’m Fred,” the man explained, snapping his fingers. A young boy, too young in Wash’s opinion appeared suddenly. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of red boxers. 

“This is Troy,” Fred added. The boy bowed his head. Wash glanced at Felix, noticing how he didn’t look happy. Wash turned his attention to Locus, seeing the same thing. 

“Lovely to meet you,” Felix said, using that voice. His fake perfect voice. Everyone fell for it, walking into Felix’s trap. Fred smiled, looking Wash up and down slowly. 

“Troy would be more then happy to show you the ropes while I show your little convict them as well,” Fred offered. Wash shook his head, giving Felix a pleading look. 

“As you can see,” Felix explained, “our little convict is pretty new still. He’s a little coward sometimes.” Wash watched as Fred’s eyes hardened. That was never a good sign. 

“Well, I’ll be around if you need anything,” the man offered before grabbing Troy and pulling the boy away. 

“Don’t let him have me,” Wash begged, “I don’t like him.” Locus turned around, kissing Wash lightly. 

“We won’t,” Locus promised. 

“We don’t share,” Felix added, “not with scum like him. He doesn’t deserve you.” Wash smiled a bit. 

“Thank you,” he muttered, “for taking care of me.” Locus and Felix returned his smile. 

“We always will,” Locus replied before starting to walk again. He pulled gently on the leash, prompting Wash to follow him quickly and pull Felix along as well. They walked around the club a bit more, talking to much nicer people who welcomed them. A woman wearing a purple corset asked if they needed any water or snacks after their scenes. Locus took her up on that, taking the supplies before the woman’s partner showed up with a drink. The timid girl would barely looked any of them in the eye. 

“Still learning,” the woman, Bella, explained. 

“Ours too,” Felix replied. “Maybe we’ll have to get them together sometime.” Bella smiled. 

“Maybe,” she agreed. The girl, Yun, gave Wash a glanced followed by a small smile. Wash smiled back. After Felix got their contact information they moved on. 

“She was nice,” Wash commented. 

“You like her?” Locus wondered. 

“Better than Fred,” Wash answered. 

“Agreed,” Felix snorted. Eventually, Locus stopped and took a seat on a couch. Felix joined him before pointing to the pillow on the ground. Wash sat on the pillow, leaning back into Locus’ legs. Felix reached down and started petting Wash’s hair. They watched the people walking by, making a few comments here and there about outfits or hair or makeup. A few people paused, staring openly at Wash. He shrank away from them each time. Some of them stuck around, continuing to look at him. 

“Wash,” Locus said gently, reaching over and slapping Felix’s hand away, “why don’t you stand up and show me what you have under your skirt?” Wash looked at Locus for a moment before glancing around. He swallowed thickly, standing up slowly. Locus moved his arm back to wrap it around Felix, watching Wash closely. 

“Go ahead,” Locus encouraged. Wash tried to ignore the whispers behind him as he reached down to grab the skirt he was wearing. It was awkward with his hands cuffed together, but he got it. He lifted it up, allowing Locus to see underneath. Felix whistled, making Wash blush darkly. 

“So good Washy,” Felix commented. 

“Now turn and show everyone else,” Locus ordered with a smile. Wash stared at them both for a while before Felix made a turnaround motion. Wash took a deep breath, turning around with his skirt lifted to show the room. There were several whistles and some happy gasps. Wash shut his eyes, looking away. 

“Skirt down,” Locus commanded. Wash let it go as soon as the words were spoken. 

“Come sit in my lap,” Felix added. Wash turned and quickly went towards him. He straddled Felix’s hips, almost falling over without having his hands to guide him. Felix caught him, reaching over and undoing the cuffs. He took them off Wash, handing them to Locus. Where they went, Wash didn’t care. He was free. He smiled brightly at Felix before it vanished when he heard someone else whine. 

“They should have kept them on,” someone comments loud enough for Wash to hear. 

“You’re nervous,” Felix stated, knowing him so well, “but you don’t have to be. We’re showing you off, but no one will touch you but us tonight.” Wash nodded his head in thanks before letting out a small gasp when Felix grabbed his ass. One of the man’s hands slide under the skirt, pulling it up. Wash heard whistles again and the crowd only got louder when Felix pulled the panties aside to show them the plug inside Wash. Wash shut his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Would you like a choice, Wash?” Locus wondered. Wash looked over at him. 

“Yes please,” he whispered. 

“You can either ride Felix the way you are, facing him and away from the crowd, or I can put you on your knees and you can face the crowd while I fuck you,” Locus offered. Was that even a real question? Of course Wash didn’t want to face the crowd. 

“But,” Locus went on before Wash could give him his decision, “If you face away from the crowd, you will wear this outfit for the next week. If you face the crowd, you’ll get your other pants back.” That still wasn’t enough to make Wash want to see the faces in the crowd. 

“I want Felix,” Wash decided. Locus smirked, sitting back and nodding his head to Felix. 

“You want me?” Felix echoed, reaching down to palm at Wash’s ass. Wash nodded, pushing back into the hand and smiling. 

“I do,” he agreed, “very much so.” Felix’s hands left his ass, moving up to grab Wash’s face and pulling him down into a kiss. Wash kissed him back as Locus’ hands moved to his ass instead. His fingers slid under Wash’s panties, pulling on the plug and slowly twisting it. Wash heard the crowd making noise, but he ignored it, focusing on Felix’s lips and the moving of the toy as it rubbed against his prostate. Wash whimpered when it was pulled out, wiggling a bit to try and prompt Felix to hurry up. 

“He’s such a slut for it,” Wash heard someone say. He pulled away from Felix’s lips, glancing at Locus nervous. 

“It’s okay,” Felix whispered, kissing Wash’s cheek before reaching down and undoing his pants. “Ride me and forget about them. Focus on me.” Wash turned back to Felix, looking down and wetting his lips. He nodded his head, taking Felix in his hand and shifting forward to line them up. Felix was already hard, making Wash smile. 

“What’s got you so turned on, Felix?” Wash wondered. Felix kissed his throat. 

“A little prisoner,” Felix replied. Wash bite his lip, ducking his head a bit as he blushed and sank down onto Felix’s cock. They moaned together as Wash’s hands moved to grab Felix’s shoulders for support. Felix’s hands fell to Wash’s hips in reply. 

“Take it, Washy. Take it like the slut you are,” Felix growled, kissing Wash roughly as he pushed up all the way into him. Wash moaned into Felix’s mouth, rolling his hips slightly to get used to being so full again. 

“Don’t make him wait, Wash,” Locus spoke up, “starting riding. Show them all how good you are.” Wash pulled away from Felix’s lips, brought back to where they were. He took a deep breath before rising up a bit and sinking back down. Felix’s hands on his hips helped him set a rhythm and soon they were moving at a steady pace. Felix lifted his hips to meet Wash on each thrust, making it even better. 

“Tell them,” Felix ordered. Wash glanced at him, making a confused face before it turned into a expression of pleasure as Felix hit his prostate again. 

“Tell them how much of a slut you are,” Felix groaned, “I want to hear you say it. Like I taught you.” 

“I’m a slut,” Wash muttered, saying it quickly. His face was warm from Felix’s order. There was so many people here. Wash didn’t want them to hear him say stuff like this. 

“Louder,” Felix told him, “not even Locus can hear you. Louder and I’ll fuck you the way you love.” That was an incentive. Wash took a deep breath, glancing at Locus and smiling a bit. 

“I’m a slut,” he repeated, louder this time. Locus smiled, leaning over to kiss Wash. 

“Just a tad louder,” Felix encouraged, “let them hear you be a good boy.” 

“I’m a slut! I’m a slut,” Wash chanted, getting louder and louder till he could swear it was echoing back to him even in the crowded room. 

“What do sluts love?” Locus prompted as Felix sped up, pulling Wash down hard on his cock. Wash moaned, throwing his head back. 

“Love cock. I love cock. Sluts love cock,” Wash declared, swallowing down his embarrassment when he heard people in the crowd cheering him on. 

“Tell me more,” Locus told him, “tell me how it feels.” Wash smiled at him. Locus’ voice helped him calm down. Felix kissed Wash’s cheek. 

“Talk to us,” Felix agreed. 

“I love it. I love how it stretches me. I love how deep you fuck me, Felix. I love how hard you shove in. How I feel it for days,” Wash explained easily, moving faster and harder with Felix. A hand slid his panties down, allowing his cock to escape. The hand wrapped around him, stroking him hard. 

“Do you wanna cum, slut?” Felix wondered. 

“Yes yes yes. I wanna cum really bad,” Wash answered with a quick nod. 

“Even with all these people around?” Locus clarified. Wash nodded again. 

“Yes!” Wash shouted. The hand on his cock worked faster, stroking him the way he liked. Just enough pressure, a thumb rubbing under the head of it. 

“Then cum Washy. Cum for me. Cum from my cock in your ass,” Felix ordered. Wash threw his head back again, letting out a choked yell as his body seized up and he came all over the hand helping him out. Wash leaned into Felix, moaning as Felix’s hips didn’t stop. They slammed into him wildly for a while until Felix forced his cock as deep as it could go and came inside Wash. Wash let out a whimper at the sensation, shivering a bit. 

“That’s a good boy,” Locus praised, reaching out and rubbing Wash’s hair. Wash smiled lazily at him. 

“So good,” Felix agreed, sounding tired. Wash whined when he pulled out, shutting his eyes as someone lifted his skirt. 

“Look at that ass,” someone in the crowd commented. 

“Push it out,” Felix commanded, “Push out my cum.” Wash gave him a confused look. It was a new order, something he hadn’t done before. 

“I don’t know how,” Wash admitted. Locus and Felix shared matching smirks. Felix wrapped his arm around Wash first, shoving two fingers into him before Locus sat forward and did the same. Together they pulled Wash’s entrance opened, stretching him for everyone to see. 

“Holy fuck!” someone exclaimed. 

“He takes it so well,” someone else declared. 

“Bet he could fit a fist,” a clearly female voice called out. Others cheered. Wash buried his face in Felix’s neck, feeling some of the cum drip out of him. It felt weird. It felt dirty, but at the same time, it just made Wash wanna get hard again. 

“Listen to them,” Locus whispered, “they all want you. But we have you. You’re only ours.” Wash moaned at the words and the fingers diving deep into him. 

“Only ours,” Felix agreed. The fingers left too quickly, making Wash whine at the lost before the plug was pushed back in. Wash smiled, moving to kiss Locus’ cheek then Felix’s. 

“Yours. Always.” He agreed.


	6. House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus and Wash take a shower before someone familiar comes to visit.

Wash stood naked in the bathroom, looking in the mirror as he touched his face. He glanced down at his body. His hands fell to the two scars on his thighs. The F and L stood out against his skin, reminding him of where he was and who he belonged to. He smiled a bit sadly. The pain he had gone through to get here. Was it all worth it? Did Felix and Locus actually care or just want him for now? 

“You look deep in thought,” Locus commented, appearing behind Wash. The man kissed his neck, wrapping his arms around Wash’s waist. Wash leans back into him, watching their reflections in the mirror. 

“Just a little bit,” Wash admitted. 

“What you thinking about?” Locus wondered, kissing Wash’s neck again. 

“You and Felix and me,” Wash answered. Locus smiled a bit. 

“And?” he prompted. 

“If you’re going to get sick of me one day,” Wash muttered. Locus’ smile vanished. 

“David,” Locus said sternly, “you are ours. Forever. And we both mean that. We’re not going to get sick of you. Ever.” Wash nodded his head. 

“Sorry. It’s just,” Wash tried to explain, “I get caught up in my head sometimes.” Locus stepped away, pulling off his shirt before unbuttoning his pants. 

“Turn on the shower,” he suggested. It wasn’t an order. Wash knew when he really wanted something and when Locus was just offering it, but Wash obeyed anyway. He had been planning on taking a shower in the first place. That’s why he was in here. He turned on the shower, checking the water temperature carefully. Locus pressed up against Wash’s back, rubbing his sides before kissing his neck. 

“Get in,” Locus pushed, giving Wash a little nudge towards the falling water. Wash stepped under the spray, ducking his head a bit as his hair got wet. Locus climbed in after him, crowding Wash against the wall and kissing him deeply. Wash melted into the kiss, reaching up to touch Locus’ cheek as it continued. Locus’ hands ran down Wash’s sides slowly, rubbing against the skin gently. Locus finally broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Wash’s. 

“Mine,” he growled. “Always mine.” Wash nodded as much as he could. 

“Always,” he agreed. Locus grabbed Wash’s shoulder, turning him around slowly and pushing on his back till Wash was pressed chest first against the wall. Wash licked his lips, pushing his ass out a bit. Locus chuckled, reaching down and grabbing him. 

“You’re lovely,” Locus commented, squeezing Wash’s ass hard before his fingers slide between Wash’s cheeks. Wash gasped a bit, pushing back into it more. 

“No toy?” Locus wondered curiously. 

“Felix isn’t awake yet. Didn’t put it in after last night,” Wash explained. Locus smirked, leaning in to kiss Wash’s neck. 

“Last night,” he echoed. Wash blushed a bit. Last night had been one hell of a night with Felix keeping Wash on edge for half the day while Locus teased and taunted him. 

“It was fun,” Wash agreed. Locus nodded, biting down on Wash’s neck before scraping his teeth against the skin. Wash gasped in pain, leaning his head back against Locus’ shoulder. 

“So good for me,” Locus muttered, kissing Wash’s cheek and pressing up against him perfectly. Wash could feel Locus’ cock pressing against his ass. With a small grin Wash pushed back and rolled his hips into the man. Locus bit down on Wash’s neck again, growling. 

“Felix’s is going to be disappointed he missed this,” Locus muttered, moving back at the same time he reached down. Wash moaned when he shoved two fingers into Wash, moving back into them and wiggling around. 

“He-He should be up then,” Wash teased, “he should stop sleeping till noon.” Locus chuckled, moving his fingers around for a bit before removing them. Wash pouted. 

“Locus-” 

“Don’t. I want you to feel it later. I want you to feel that ache and remember this,” Locus cut him off, crowding him against the wall again. Wash felt him line up, relaxing quickly just as Locus shoved in. There was a sting. A little twitch that hurt. But it was so worth it for how Locus paused inside him, running his hands down Wash’s sides and pulling him back into it. So worth it to feel Locus’ chest pressed against his back. The closeness, the feeling. It was all worth a moment of slight pain. 

“Let it all out,” Locus whispered in Wash’s ear, moving them so the warm water would hit their sides. Wash smiled, biting his lip. He knew Locus and Felix loved when he was noisy, and this would only make Felix miss out more. 

“Then move,” Wash replied. He barely finished the word when Locus pulled out and slammed back in, sending Wash into the slippery wall. Wash cried out, pinned tightly to the wall as Locus started a hard, quick rhythm. Wash moaned, smiling as the noise echoed through the room, making it seem louder. 

“Yes, yes, more,” he egged Locus on, struggling a bit to try and move with each thrust. Locus held him tight against the wall, not giving him much room to work with. 

“You’re such a slut,” Locus growled, biting at Wash’s shoulder. “What would you do if we decided to never fuck you again?” Locus slammed into him harder, making Wash’s eyes roll back. 

“I would fuck myself. We have a lot of toys,” he replied, pleased with himself when Locus loosed his grip slightly in order to sped up his thrusts. 

“Toys? You like the toys better?” Locus questioned, reaching around to play with Wash’s cock, “Toys don’t touch you back.” Wash humped Locus’ hand, nodding his head. 

“That is true. I don’t like them better. I would miss you both, but I would still need it,” Wash explained. Locus moaned a bit, making Wash bite his lip in pride. The fact that he could cause that. That he could make Locus lose a bit of control. 

“Little whore,” Locus grunted, stroking Wash’s cock faster. Wash groaned with a smile, pushing back into Locus then forward into his hand.

“Only for you. Only for both of you,” Wash whispered, shutting his eyes and sinking into it all. Locus bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. 

“Only for us,” Locus agreed, working Wash perfectly. “Are you gonna also be a good whore and cum?” Wash nodded, leaning his head back against Locus. 

“Please please, just a little more. Need a little more,” Wash begged. He was there. He could feel it. The heat in his stomach. His muscles tensing up. Just a little push. Locus’ other hand moved up from Wash’s hip, over his side to Wash’s neck. Wash moaned before choking on it when Locus bared down, cutting off Wash’s air supply a tiny bit. That was it. Wash threw himself over the edge. 

He cried out, back arching into the wall as he came into Locus’ hand. The other man didn’t stop, not for a second, fucking Wash through his orgasm until Wash was spent. When Locus pulled out, Wash nearly panicked. Locus hadn’t cum himself! They always came. Always. Wash felt something hot, warmer than the water by far, hit his back. He pouted. 

“You fucker!” Wash declared, “That was-” 

“Shush,” Locus ordered, turning Wash around and kissing him deeply. The argument vanished on Wash’s tongue as he melted into locus. 

“Later. I promise,” Locus said as he broke the kiss, grabbing the shampoo and actually starting to take a shower. 

“You suck,” Wash muttered. Locus chuckled. 

“No. No I don’t. But you wish I did. Like Felix does,” Locus replied with a chuckle. Wash laughed, grabbing the soap. 

“Yeah. Yeah we do,” he agreed. 

***

“Get your feet off me,” Wash whined, trying to push Felix off him. Wash was sitting on the couch, watching TV when Felix had come and fell onto the couch, putting his sock covered feet on Wash’s lap. 

“Make me,” Felix challenged. 

“You’re messing up my skirt!” Wash complained, lighting poking Felix’s feet in disgust. Wash was still wearing the costume from the club, counting down the days when he could take it out. Just two more. 

“You’re messing up my skirt!” Felix echoed, mocking Wash’s voice. Wash glared at him, opening his mouth to snap back when the doorbell rang. Wash looked around in confusion. He didn't even know they even had a doorbell. Locus came out of the kitchen, heading for the door. Felix got up, allowing Wash to get up as well. Wash followed Felix towards the front, standing in the middle of the entrance as Felix let out an excited noise. 

“Sharkface!”

Wash moved closer curiously, wondering who it was that Felix would be so excited to see and even Locus would want to talk to. It wasn’t someone from the club, or at least not someone Wash knew. He froze when Locus and Felix turned to look at him. The door opened widened and Wash’s tried to not gasp at the person’s appearance. He knew his eyes widened, but he didn’t want to show that he was shocked or appalled. Half the person’s face was badly burned and one of their eyes was black as night. 

“Hi,” Wash greeted them, smiling a bit shyly. The person looked between Felix and Locus for a moment before smirking. 

“The great Agent Washington,” the person said, moving into the house. Locus and Felix moved out of his way. Wash’s smile vanished. This person, they knew who he was. They knew he was a freelancer. Ex-freelancer. Wash stepped back slightly as they got closer. 

“Dressed like a convict. A sexy convict,” they said. They were smiling, but Wash felt like they were going to strike at any time. Wash glanced down at his outfit, smoothing down the skirt. 

“How the mighty have fallen,” they spit out the words, making Wash flinch a little. He didn’t like them. He really didn’t. They knew who he was, they were reminding him of what he used to do. Who he used to be. He was different now, and he liked not noticing the change. 

“Locus,” Wash spoke up, hoping the man would make this new person leave him alone. 

“Sharkface, didn’t you want to show Wash something?” Locus reminded them. Wash watched as the person looked over at Locus for a moment. As they were distracted, Wash tried to move farther away from them. 

“This isn’t the freelancer you told me about. This is a plaything. A toy. A pet who can’t stand up for himself,” Sharkface declared. Wash’s eyes narrowed a bit. He wasn’t any of those things. Sure, he wasn’t a freelancer anymore, but he wasn’t a toy. 

“Can someone please just explain what’s going on?” Wash begged. “I have no idea who you are. Or how you know me.” Sharkface turned back to Wash, a dark look on his face. 

“You don’t remember me? Don’t remember what you’ve done? Do you just block out how many people you’ve murdered!” Sharkface’s voice got louder and louder. Felix was watching, eyes calculating, but he wasn’t moving to stop anything. Locus was the same, but had a more curious look on his face. Wash shook his head.

“I’m sorry okay? I don’t remember. That was all a long time ago. It’s in the past for me and I’ve moved on-” Wash didn’t finish his sentence before Sharkface grabbed him, knocking his feet out from under him and slamming him to the floor.Wash cried out in pain. 

“I’ll make you remember!” Sharkface shouted. Wash grabbed at Sharkface’s wrists, getting ready to fight back. He paused, glancing over at Locus and Felix in question. He didn’t want to get in trouble. He wasn’t sure what he should do. 

“Fight me,” Sharkface ordered. Wash kept his eyes on Locus and Felix. Come on. Tell him what to do. Tell him. 

“He gave you an order,” Felix finally spoke up. “I suggest you listen.” Locus nodded at Felix’s words. Wash took a deep breath and went for it, twisting Sharkface’s arm to throw them on the ground. He moved quickly, climbing off the ground and putting his fists up. 

“Kitten actually has some claws,” Sharkface commented as they got up. They cracked their neck, distracting Wash for a moment before lunging. 

***

Sharkface was good, and Wash was out of practice. It was bloody, and dirty, with no rules and no sportsmanship. Sharkface kept aiming for Wash’s crotch and Wash even bit them to get out of a hold. Finally though, after getting Wash pinned a number of times, Sharkface got Wash on his chest, put a knee in his back and held him down by his neck. Wash tried to get out a number of times, but he pressure on his back was firm and painful. 

“Give up,” Sharkface demanded. Wash struggled a bit, shaking his head. 

“Never!” he snapped. “Let me go!” 

“Do you think I couldn't kill you and be done with it right now if I wanted to? You're defenseless and weak... and that's the only reason you're alive. But unlike you, I don't commit wanton murder,” Sharkface whispered, voice low and dark. Wash went still at the words, swallowing thickly. He turned his head enough to see Locus and Felix, noticing that both of them seemed impressed. A large part of Wash knew they weren’t impressed by him. 

“I give!” Wash muttered. “I give. You win. Just get off.” Sharkface didn’t move for a moment. The leg was taking off Wash’s back, letting him relax a bit. He waited for the hand on his neck to leave as well, but it didn’t for a long time. Wash let out a small sound of relief when the hand was finally removed. Wash got up, rubbing the back of his neck and looking over. Sharkface had walked over towards Locus and Felix, talking quietly as Wash could see their mouths moving but couldn’t hear the words. Locus broke away from them, walking towards Wash. 

“Sharkface will be staying with us,” Locus informed him, “in the guest room close to us.” Wash nodded his head in understanding. Locus glanced over his shoulder at the other two before dropping his voice. 

“You will not tell Sharkface no,” Locus warned. Wash looked at Locus in confusion before it clicked. He shook his head. 

“But you said no one-” 

“No one unless we said so. And I’m saying so. It’s okay if it’s Sharkface,” Locus cut him off. Wash shook his head again. 

“Locus please. He hates me. He’ll only hurt me,” Wash tried to protest. Locus reached out, pulling Wash close and kissing him. 

“You misunderstand. You’ll see. He’ll show you what he can really do. You’ll be a good boy for him. I know you will,” Locus told him. Wash melted a bit at the kiss, making a face at Locus’ words before giving in and nodding his head. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll be good,” Wash agreed. Locus smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“I know you will,” he whispered. 

“Wash, why don’t you show Sharky his room,” Felix called, getting Wash’s attention. Sharkface gave Felix a dark look. 

“It’s Sharkface,” They reminded him. 

“Too long,” Felix pointed out with a shrug. Wash moved towards the stairs, waiting for Sharkface. They walked towards him, looking Wash up and down like a piece of meat. 

“Show me,” they ordered. Wash looked over them to see Locus, watching the man nod his head. 

“Behave,” Locus reminded him. Wash nodded, turning and heading up the stairs to take Sharkface to the guest room, dread growing in his stomach.


	7. Shark Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash shows Sharkface the guest room and gets more than he bargained for.

“Here it is,” Wash declared, opening the door to the guest room and stepping back so Sharkface could walk in. Sharkface walked passed Wash, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the room. The door was kicked shut behind them. The room was less grand then the master, but it was still pretty fancy. The bed was large, with red sheets and the walls were dark gray. The dresser was dark wood and Wash bet they had a walk in closet too. The biggest difference was the large mirror on the wall. 

“I know Locus told you,” Sharkface started, “I know that you know I get to be in charge.” Wash nodded his head, trying to not make a face. 

“After all this time,” Sharkface said, “All of you are dead but one. And the last one is a sex toy.” Wash glared, moving to yell before taking a deep breath. Don’t get in trouble. Don’t. The cage wasn’t worth it. 

“I’m not a sex toy,” he murmured. 

“You think Felix and Locus actually care? They have each other. You’re just another warm body to play-” 

“They care,” Wash cut them off. “They take care of me. They care. Sometimes, I’m bad and I need to be reminded and that hurts. But they do it because they care. If they didn’t care, I’d be out on the street already. Or dead.” Sharkface stared at him, an odd look on their face before they smiled. 

“You’re a loyal kitten, that’s for sure,” Sharkface told him, holding out their hand towards Wash. Wash stared at the hand, eyes narrowing a bit. 

“Come here,” Sharkface ordered, “didn’t Locus tell you to behave?” That got Wash moving. He ignored Sharkface’s hand, but he did move closer to them. Sharkface grabbed Wash, pulling him towards the mirror. Wash got worried for a moment that his face was going to go through the glass. Instead, Sharkface moved to stand behind Wash, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist and grabbing his neck over his collar. 

“You’re going to watch yourself,” Sharkface ordered. “I want you to see what you’ve become.” Wash tilted his head back, ending up setting it on Sharkface’s shoulder as he tried to get away from the hand. 

“If you say so,” Wash agreed, wanting to roll his eyes. Sharkface moved their hand away from Wash’s neck, sliding it down Wash’s body to the skirt. Sharkface pulled it up, making Wash blush when he saw the panties underneath through the mirror. Wash turned his head to the side to look away. 

“No no,” Sharkface whispered, “keep your eyes on the mirror. Look away, and I’ll spank you ‘til you’re purple.” Wash looked back at the mirror, taking a few deep breaths. Sharkface’s arm around their waist slide over to hold his hip instead. 

“Tease yourself,” Sharkface whispered in Wash’s ear. Wash glanced at his feet in the mirror, moving his arm towards his thigh and running his fingers up it. A hand grabbed his hair, making Wash gasp loudly.

“I said watch,” Sharkface warned. “That’s two times now. Don’t push me.” Wash’s eyes moved up to watch his hand, swallowing thickly as he felt blood rushing down to his cock. He shouldn’t be turned on. This wasn't Felix. This wasn't Locus. This was just Sharkface, but that didn’t stop himself from getting hot. 

“Did Felix pick out those panties?” Sharkface wondered, rubbing Wash’s hips. “You should rub your cock through them.” Wash nodded slightly, moving his hand to cup himself, biting his lip at the pleasure and trying to keep any noises inside. Sharkface raised the skirt more, watching Wash in the mirror. 

“Is that how you tease yourself? Maybe I need to strap you down and do it myself. But I have a feeling you would love that more,” Sharkface commented, making a tsk sound at the end. Wash blushed, shiver a bit at the idea of being tied up. Wash pulled his hand away from his covered cock, letting his fingers trail over it softly, moving to rub the head through the fabric. He moaned softly, mouth dropping open. 

“Much better,” Sharkface praised, making the tightness in Wash’s stomach loosen a bit. He was doing good. He was being a good kitten like Locus wanted him to be. Wash kept it up, making himself shiver and gasp as he ran his fingers over himself, the touches lightly and fleeting. Sharkface kept talking as well, whispering things into Wash’s ear. 

“Such a whore. I wonder Washington, is this how you got into Project Freelancer? Did you get down on your knees and get your face messy?” 

Wash could feel his blood pounding in his ears at each one of their words.

“I bet you were popular in the Project. Bet you got used in every closet. Bet everyone got a piece of you.” 

Wash’s breath quickened.

“This is where you belong. Being taken care of and treated like a slut. That’s all you are. A little slut. I’ve got plans for you. Big plans.” 

Wash’s hands stopped for a second.

“Pull your cock out now. Show me,” Sharkface ordered. “Show me how turned on you got from being told what to do like a whore.” Wash blushed, moving to push the panties down. 

“No,” Sharkface protested quickly, “just pull it out. Don’t remove them.” Wash closed his eyes for a second before obeying. He moved the panties aside to get to his cock, gasping a bit when his hand touched it. He was so hard already. It was embarrassing. Sharkface wasn’t even touching him. 

“Stroke it. Take care of yourself,” Sharkface instructed softly. The whole time their voice had barely been above a whisper. Wash wrapped his hand around his cock, moaning softly and starting to move his hand. He leaned back into Sharkface a bit, biting at his lips. 

“You like that? Tell me,” Sharkface demanded. 

“I like it,” Wash said on cue. Sharkface chuckled, the sound vibration their chest enough for Wash to feel. He blushed a little, trying to look over his shoulder at them. 

“Eyes on the mirror,” Sharkface reminded him. “You’ve been doing good so far.” Wash snapped his head back to watch himself, hand still stroking slowly. He tightened it, hissing in pleasure before stroking faster. 

“That’s it. I want you to get off on this. I want you to realize that you really are nothing but a slut. Nothing but a little whore now,” Sharkface told him. “You get off on this. On being told what to do. How to act. You get off on being good.” Wash tried not to moan as he touched himself. 

“Say it. Say what they told you to say. I want to hear it,” Sharkface growled. 

“I’m a whore,” Wash started, remembering the words easily. “I’m a whore. I love this. I love cock and I love getting fucked. I love it. I’m such a whore for it.” Sharkface’s hand left his hip, moving to grab his ass. 

“Keep going,” Sharkface prompted. 

“I love watching myself. I love my outfit and my panties,” The second part was something new Felix had taught him. Sharkface hummed. 

“Soon you’ll know a lot more,” They muttered, sliding their fingers pass the back of Wash’s panties to press against his hole. Wash gasped, arching his back and watching himself in the mirror. Is that really what he looked like when he was-The thought died when Sharkface shoved a finger into Wash without any lube. It hurt. It hurt and before Wash could stop it, he was cumming hard, hand stroking quickly as he shudder. His legs turned into jelly and he almost fell over. The finger pulled out as Sharkface laughed.

“Add a little pain, and you’re a mess,” They commented, letting go of Wash. It took the man a moment to get his legs back to normal so he didn’t fall before he glanced over at Sharkface. 

“Is that all you wanted?” he asked, wanting to get back to Felix and Locus. Sharkface smiled, nodding their head. 

“For now,” They agreed. Wash glanced down at their waist, noting the budge. 

“You sure?” he offered, just in case this was a trick. 

“I’m good. Go on. Run back to your owners,” Sharkface said with a shake of his head, shooing Wash. Wash glared at their words before heading to the door. Wash left the room quietly, taking a few steps before rushing off to find Felix or Locus. Sharkface’s words echoed in his head. He tried to get them out, but there were so many. He found Felix in the art room, opening the door just enough and moving to sit down. 

“You can come in,” Felix told him. Wash walked in a bit, sitting down in his usual spot to watch Felix work. He leaned against the wall, thinking over everything and wondering if Sharkface was right. Was he just a toy? Was he really just a warm body to play with? He had so many questions but he wasn’t sure he could ask yet. He would soon. Soon. 

***

“Can’t I go with you?” Wash asked for the hundredth time, holding onto Locus’ hand tightly. Locus smiled, kissing him softly. 

“You can’t. This mission is very important. We’ll only be gone three days at the most. It’s not going to be that bad,” Locus told him. Felix came up and kissed Wash’s cheek. 

“Gonna miss us, baby?” Felix teased. Wash nodded his head. 

“I am. I wanna go too,” he complained. 

“You won’t even notice we’re gone. Plus you’ll have Sharkface to keep you company,” Felix reminded him. Wash frowned at that. Sharkface had only been here two days and Wash wasn't a huge fan of them. They had a habit of putting Wash down and if Wash got called kitten one more time he was going to roundhouse kick them in the face. Okay, he wouldn’t, but he would imagine it. 

“Yeah. Great,” Wash muttered, glancing at Sharkface who was watching by the stairs. They smirked a little, waving at Wash. 

“Quick, put me in your suitcase,” Wash begged Felix. The man laughed, shaking his head and kissing Wash. 

“We’ll be back soon. And you’ll get to comm us. We’ll talk to you soon. A lot,” Felix promised. Locus kissed Wash again. 

“Behave. Be good,” Locus reminded him. “Don’t forget the rules.” Wash nodded. 

“I know. I know,” Wash answered. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“We’ll miss you,” Felix echoed, kissing him again before moving away. Wash tried to hold them both back, but they got away from him. He sighed as they picked up their bags, heading out the door and waving. Wash pouted, shoulders slumping as he whined a bit. An arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry Washy, we’re gonna have a lot of fun,” Sharkface told him. Wash scowled. 

“I doubt that,” he murmured. Sharkface chuckled. 

“Oh we will. I got my package finally. I’m ready to try it out. Let’s head to my room,” Sharkface said. Wash took a deep breath, feeling the arm leave him before hearing the footsteps of Sharkface walking away. He turned and followed, wondering that they could have planned for him.


End file.
